This invention relates to latches and more particularly relates to latch assemblies utilizing handles and secondary handle release mechanisms for use with cabinets and the like.
Latch assemblies with handles are known which are lockable by utilization of an internal lock cylinder which prevents the handle from rotating. Typically these latch assemblies can be locked and unlocked and remain in the unlocked position whereby the handle and door attached thereto may be opened with one hand. Standards adopted in the telecommunications industries require that two hands be utilized to operate certain cabinet latching assemblies. There has been minimal development of effective and convenient latching assemblies which have this feature. Additional locking features to accommodate a padlock are also desirable as the primary locking means or a secondary locking means on such latching assemblies. Prior art latch assemblies, particularly locking latch assemblies, normally lack flexibility in being adaptable for varying applications, for example a left or right and door.
The present invention provides a latching assembly that requires three distinct operations which must be performed with two hands to allow the handle of the latch assembly to be rotated to unlock a cabinet door or the like. Moreover, the design allows substantial flexibilities in installation.
A base portion with a sleeve is secured to a door and receives a handle portion with a shaft attached, the shaft extending through the sleeve. Cooperative rotation restriction portions on the handle and on the base portion restrict the motion of the handle to a limited rotation range. Said limited rotation range may be altered by selectively moving a key guide in one of the cooperative rotation restriction portions. A first release mechanism comprising a trigger portion which extends from the handle and a detent mechanism which engages an opening in the support portion requires depression of the trigger portion before rotation of the handle to an unlatched position. The detent mechanism is within the handle and a cap contains and encloses in the detent mechanism. The cap portion has a bore which receives a second release mechanism which has a shaft portion that may be exteriorly manipulated to move an obstructive member into and out of an obstructing relation with the detent. Thus, the second release mechanism must be manipulated to allow release of the trigger portion which must be depressed to allow rotation of the handle. The cap portion is secured in the handle by screws or other threaded members extending from the handle base portion interface into the cap.
In an alternative embodiment, the first release mechanism comprises a trigger portion which pivots with respect to the handle, and the second release mechanism slides linearly with respect to the handle.
The trigger portion of the first release mechanism is pivotally connected to the handle of the latch mechanism and includes a first interference portion or detent which extends forwardly into a first slot of the base to prevent rotational movement of the handle relative to the base.
The slide portion of the second release mechanism includes a second interference portion or detent, and is operatively connected to the obstructing member of the axially rotatable second release mechanism so that upon rotational movement of the second release mechanism, the second interference portion is brought into and out of engagement with the first slot in the base. Second interference portion also prevents rotational movement of the handle relative to the base.
The trigger and slide portions are arranged so that the first and second interference portions are juxtaposed within the first slot in the base so that the second interference portion prevents the first interference portion from being disengaged from the first slot in the base. When the second release mechanism disengages the second interference portion from the first slot in the base, the first interference portion of the first release mechanism may be pivoted out of engagement with the first slot of the base, thus enabling the handle to be rotated to engage or disengage the latch member from the latch receiver.
A feature and advantage of the invention is that a finger operated slide member must be depressed into the handle before rotation of the handle.
A feature and advantage of the invention is that a release mechanism positioned in the head of the handle must rotate to allow the handle to be rotated.
A further feature and advantage of a preferred embodiment is that the release shaft portion must be rotated before the finger operated slide member may be depressed into the handle.
A further feature and advantage of the invention is that the handle when rotated to the unlatched seconded position is retained in place by the slide member engaging a second detent recess.
A further feature and advantage of the invention is that the handle is easily convertible from a clockwise unlatching rotation to a counterclockwise unlatching rotation by simple internal alteration. The same latching assembly can thus be used for either right or left hand opening doors.
A feature and advantage of the invention is that with the same handle, base portion, and shaft, a blank plug may be inserted into the head of the handle eliminating the release shaft portion such that the latching assembly may be operated with one hand.
A feature and advantage of the invention is that the release shaft portion may utilize a key operated insert, either radial pin-tumblers or normal flat key cylinders.
An additional advantage and feature of the invention is that three separate actions are required to unlatch the latching assembly and only a single action, rotation of the handle is necessary for latching the latching mechanism.